


Nicht abwegig

by greenwhitebobo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo





	Nicht abwegig

**Title:** Nicht abwegig  
**Author:** GreenWhiteBobo

**Beta :** Krokomaus  
**Rating :** P6  
**Pairing :** Tony Stark/Bruce Banner  
**Warning(s):** purer Nonsens  
**Disclaimer:** Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung, die Schuld hierfür liegt gänzlich bei krokomaus, die mich mit dem Fandom, einem Pairing und folgenden drei Schlagworten gefüttert hat: Spinnweben, Schlaganfall, Vagina.

  
  
  
  
"Dasch isch gut", nuschelte Bruce mampfend und deutete auf das Shawarma in seiner Hand. "Aber es reicht nicht als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass Sie mich als Therapeut missbraucht haben."  
  
Tony war sichtbar entrüstet. "Eigentlich müsste ICH Wiedergutmachung dafür verlangen, dass Sie eingeschlafen sind. Außerdem habe ich Ihnen bereits angeboten, mich im Gegenzug für Sie als Therapeut zu opfern."  
  
Bruce zuckte mit den Achseln. "Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen. Kein PTSD, keine Feinde von früher, die mich erledigen wollen, indem sie meine Freundin kidnappen...nicht, dass es eine zum Kidnappen gäbe..."  
  
"Die Frauen müssten doch eigentlich bei Ihnen Schlange stehen, nachdem Sie maßgeblich daran beteiligt waren, die Welt vor einem außerirdischen Halbstarken mit Weltherrschaftsdrang zu retten. Nicht, dass Sie untenrum noch Spinnweben ansetzen, Doktor."  
  
"Der andere Kerl wirkt auf die Damenwelt wahrscheinlich eher einschüchternd. Und so sieht man mich eben. Als ich es bei einer Partnerbörse im Internet einmal gewagt habe, eine Frau anzuschreiben, hat sie mir zurückgeschrieben, dass sie - und ich zitiere wörtlich - die Aussicht auf einen Schlaganfall einem Date mit mir vorziehen würde."  
  
"Im Internet? Sie suchen im Internet nach einer Freundin??" Tony konnte nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken.  
  
"Wissen Sie, das ist genau der Grund, warum ich auf Ihr Angebot bezüglich einer 'Therapiesitzung' bei Ihnen nicht weiter eingegangen bin. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, womit Miss Potts einen Mann wie Sie verdient hat."  
  
"Hat sie nicht. Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich mir nicht jeden Tag, an dem ich neben ihr aufwache, die selbe Frage stellen würde." Tony verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings noch. Hab ich schon, seitdem Nick Fury uns für seine Superhelden-Boyband zusammengecastet hat, genauer gesagt."  
  
"Nur zu."  
  
"Wenn Sie sich in dieses grüne Ding verwandeln, geschieht das dann tatsächlich nur, wenn sie wütend sind oder auch in anderen Situationen, in denen Sie...sagen wir mal 'aufgeregt' sind?"  
  
Bruce seufzte hörbar und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist alles, was Sie interessiert? Ob ich dem anderen auch im Bett das Feld überlassen muss?"  
  
"Na ja, wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen...ja."  
  
"Sie sind verrückt, Stark."  
  
"Ist noch nicht raus, aber nicht abwegig. Also?"  
  
Bruce schob seine Brille ein Stück höher. "Sie wären wahrscheinlich nur neidisch, wenn es so wäre. Der andere ist immerhin ziemlich...groß."  
  
Tony verzog das Gesicht. "Autsch. Bei der Vorstellung kann ich die Internet-Dame verstehen. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nur Angst um ihre Vagina."  
  
"Hm. Ist noch nicht raus, aber nicht abwegig...."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Wissen Sie, Tony...Sie dürften sich nicht beschweren, wenn Ihnen irgendwann jemand für Ihre große Klappe ganz fürchterlich auf die Schnauze geben würde. Nicht jeder ist so ein durch und durch ausgeglichener und gelassener Mensch wie ich."


End file.
